Story Mix-up Mania!
by Winchester Wolf
Summary: When you mix a well-known story, a few odd characters, and a fun new way of writing, you get... THIS! R&R! Chapter 4 of Mario's Mix-up is now up! Rated T for some mild language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiya guys! This is something I wanted to try out... so here I go!**

****Me: Hello guys and gals! Welcome to the Story Mix-up Mania, where I will mash up some very interesting characters with some of the most famous storyline plots we'd seen in the Smsher's individual stories! Following up to that, I will need YOUR REVIEWS to help me decide who will be in which story!  
So... here goes the first classical story... WHICH IS ABOUT Mario saving Princess Peach from BOWSER! -dramatic noise-

The people going to be in the role for Princess Peach are: Peach (duh), Zelda, and... Marth!

Marth: -facepalm- Why me?

Me: Because you have a tiara... but you look cute!

Anyway, The people going to be in the role for Mario are: Mario (hurr durr), Wario, Kirby, Link, and... Ike!

Ike: -cheers-

Me: Shut up Ike. I'm trying to get through this so I can start playing SSBB!

The The people going to be in the role for Bowser are: Bowser (did I have to say that?), Ganondorf, and... Wolf!

Now here's the form for voting:

Peach's Role: (Peach, Zelda, or Marth)

Mario's Role: (Mario, Link, Kirby, Wario, or Ike)

Bowser's Role: (Bowser, Ganondorf, or Wolf)

So, remember guys, I'm still experimenting this, but if I get enough encouragement, I'll continue this as long as you can support me. :3


	2. Chapter 2: Dat princess!

**A/N: So.. here's the story that (I need to improve on) was voted on by... WrittenByPencils! -rage- YOU GUYS NEED TO REVIEW!**

Wario was walking along the road, whistling oddly as he looked around at the Toads. Suddenly, a Toad bumped into him and sent him crashing down!

After several minutes on Wario giving this young Toad a lecture, the Toad interrupted, "Mr. Wario! Mr. Wario! Toad sent me to give this letter for you! It's very important!"

Wario rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Now, go off. I need to read this in private." he muttered half to himself.

...The Toad trotted off.

"_It better not be from Toad again for his obnoxious babies..._" he thought, his mood dampening greatly at the sight of the paper. As he opened it, a small handwritten letter unfurled itself.

_Dear Wario,_

_ I am in dear need of help! Wolf has captured me and dropped me into a odd castle filled with hard stone bricks! He has taken my clothes away and replaced them with old rags that are burned and torn. If I run away, the wall in front of me immediately crashes down almost on me. Please save me once again! I am majorly in your debt. Also, there are some dead koopas always near me. Please save me from this infernal dunegeon~!_

_ Love,_

_ Princess Zelda_

Wario cursed under his breath. That princess just HAD to disrupt his daily ride on his beloved motorcycle. Yet again, he still had feelings for her... He sighed as he put his head in his hands to think, _"Why me?". _Then he got up on his motorcycle, and headed towards the infamous Bowser's Castle.

* * *

**A/N: SO... how did I do? R&R! GIMME SUPPORT... OR ELSE...**

**SSBB characters: She'll flame on you!**


	3. Chapter 3: A little civil conversation?

**Hearby now, I shalt decree the second chapter of ****_The Mario Classic_****.**

* * *

Zelda looked up from her drawings of dust on the floor to see Wolf smiling if he'd suggested to give cookies to the very good Toads in the Kingdom.

"Hello, my slave..." he said seductively as he touched her cheek...

Zelda raised her eyebrows in interest. "If you're trying to charm me to become your slave, I suggest you stop," she said promptly with no emotion.

Wolf groaned as he rolled his eyes. "Really, if I were trying to do that, you would be cowering at my feet right now." he said courageously.

Sadly, Wolf, you should become more careful with your words. BACK TO THE STORY!

Zelda's hands had become lit with a furious fire. Growling ferociously, she said: "If you want to talk to me, start talking. Even though I'm trying to tolerate you, you're creeping me out. Or else you'll turn into a Wolf crisp for the good little Toads to eat."

Wolf raised his eyebrows as he swept across the dungeon floor. "

I wouldn't say that if I were you, little princess. Right now I would shut your pretty big mouth and start sweeping my floor."

Wolf "accidentally" kicked a dust bunny, stirring up dust around the room.

"Oops." he said with no remorse.

Zelda suddenly stood up. Her anger gave her strength to slap Wolf's face. "If I were you right now, I'd shut YOUR big mouth."

Wolf rubbed his cheeks angrily. "You know, I would never have captured you if I didn't LOVE YOU!" He spat out the last two words with venom and spite.

Or so, what he thought was a smart move right then would... be unfortunate right from the start.

Zelda's mouth hung open with suprise...

"You do?" she said softly...

* * *

**Ooh! Twist to the story!**

**Wolf: I DO NOT LOVE ZELDA!**

**-eyeroll- Anyway, I'll deal with him. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: Learn some manners!

**A/N: So, HERE's MY AWESOME FOURTH CHAPTER!**

**Note: I do not own SSBB or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Zelda's mouth was gaping as Wolf had just revealed something: He loved her.

Wolf's mouth feel open in shame, embarrassment, or even amazement at his repulsion. Wolf stammered, "Take it back! I take it back!" Zelda was giggling wildly, much to his surprise. He thought she would faint or something.

"Honestly," she said, laughing till her eyes were full of tears, "you, a anthro wolf mercenary in love with me, a immaculate maiden? Fat chance!"

She flicked her hair like a diva. "And first, learn manners, like..."

Zelda slapped him. "One, respect your rightful royalty!"

Wolf muttered under his breath as he rubbed his cheek, "What, a self-centered diva like you?"

Unfortunately, Zelda had loud hearing. She now towered over him, in burning anger, "WHAT did you say?"

Wolf _seriously _started to tremble in fear. "Uh... nothing?" he quietly said in shame. However, in his mind, his "other" self was literally screaming at him with the voice of a Howler from Harry Potter*.

WHAT THE - WERE YOU DOING!? YOU SHOULD'VE STOOD UP TO HER, LIKE A REAL MAN!

Wolf glared at me, and tried to shut me up my muttering to me at the corner of his mouth, "Shut the F up."

Really? IS that what you could do? Now listen to Zelda!

Zelda was now lecturing Wolf as she started to lecture Wolf about "proper royalty".

"_Dang," _Wolf thought as he looked at Zelda with fury, "_Never underestimate the self-centered diva with magical powers._"

* * *

***= A Howler... -shivers-**

**Now to reply to people:**

**TwiliSmashNova:**

**I see what you mean. Thanks for the compliments!**

**WrittenWithPencils:**

**I know, right? Also, I'll do the other part with Wario next chapter.**

**Now, R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5: This is not a chapter

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. This is a reminder to tell you that I have updated the last three chapters with more... SELF CENTERED DIVA-NESS!**

**WELL, fine. To entertain you, here is a blooper from Super Smash Bros... THEATER!**

**Act I: Alice in Killerland!**

**Today we will be showing you... A musical composed by the Smash Cast! This act is not meant to be watched by... kids. Got it? GOT IT?**

The curtains open.

You see a young girl, looking afraid.

The narrator clears his throat, and begins, "It was just meant to be a normal day. Alice was wondering about her so-called friends in Wonderland. She had decided to visit them. Suddenly, a portal opened in front of her."

Alice looked at it thoughtfully. "Hm," she says. "I wonder if my friends want to visit me too! I should go into it to visit them! Why shouldn't I? They would get mad at me, wouldn't they?" she said un-thoughtfully.

Sadly, being the foolish girl she is, she forgot to consider the thought that the portal might be sent from the Queen to cut off her head.

The curtains closed, and you heard a terrible crashing noise.

The narrator hurried out and bowed to the curious crowd."I am sorry, but there has been a terrible accident. You must home, sadly. We will show this to you once again when we are ready."

The dissapointed crowd went away.

**Well, what a dissapointment! Or maybe the whole story was made by the clever, clever, author so she could make to whole story a new story! -biggest hint ever known to man-**


End file.
